User blog:SkyFanTD/New Ideas
Topic 1 Audition lately a few things have been bothering me. For example let's say two people want to roleplay Dawn. However, when the sign ups are posted, one of the potential Dawn role players is at school. How is this fair to this person, just because they were not here to sign up. Clearly we need a way to solve this problem. My solution is auditions, this way the best rper gets to be the character. If this policy is approved it will take affect for season 6 sign ups. Also if you rp a character for a season you ahould be able to continue as that character until you decide to stop rping as that character. Tell me your thoughts in the comments. Support #DuncanMessage Wall:DuncanFanTD is Awesome 17:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) #User:DerpyandDawn #User:Queen Courtney #User:TDPIScarlett #User:LlewellynIsAwesome! ~Tyler is Awesome and you know it. I think you all know better then to touch my chcaracter Tyler. I mean, the Roleplay wouldn't be the same if I'm not happy or playing my #1 contestant of all time. '' #--TylerWebkinzFan 21:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Noice idea, but here's what I think: Admins can only allow other people to be their character, because, well they're admins. I hope that sounds...right. #[[User:DuncanRocks123|'Duncan is']] [[Message_Wall:DuncanRocks123|'Better --DuncanRocks123']] 03:43, October 3, 2014 (UTC) #User:TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles # # Oppose # # # # # # # # # # Topic 2 All Stars As most of you may know All Stars is Season 5. Now there are 4 seasons in between this time, and the majority of rpers will sign up for 2 or more characters. I believe that if you do well as 2 characters you should be able to play them both in All Stars. However, if your characters vote the same it only counts as 1 vote. This way the more skilled rpers could play more than 1 character. Obviously there will be no sign up for all stars the top 16 or so will advance to the all stars season. Support #DuncanMessage Wall:DuncanFanTD is Awesome 17:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) #User:DerpyandDawn #User:TDPIScarlett #--TylerWebkinzFan 21:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I like this idea :D, besides you'll have backup in case you're eliminated. #[[User:DuncanRocks123|'Duncan is']] [[Message_Wall:DuncanRocks123|'Better --DuncanRocks123']] 03:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) This is fair, if you manage to make it that far in all seasons, both of your characters deserve to be in all stars #~Am I the Only Female, Or is this Just Normal? (talk) If you get eliminated then you still have your second character to roleplay, and I think it is easy to manage 2 characters. # # # # Oppose #User:LlewellynIsAwesome! ~Tyler is Awesome and you know it. ''I'm sorry dude, but its much easier to Roleplay as one character and not two. Plus All Stars, I'm trying to have different people in it. So, Tyler is already confirmed, as he partakes in 3 Seasons, and what if Brick qualifies, I'm gonna choose the one I want in All Stars, and not be both. Sorry once again dude. # # # # # # # # # Topic 3 Samey/Samey-Bot I love the whole Samey bot episode idea. However, I don't believe Samey should be eliminated in this episode. Since derpy is role playing 2 characters if he votes the same come merge time it counts as 1 vote. Also if some how both Derpy's characters makes final 7, I think one should have to be disqualified, quit, auto elimination, etc. Since no one else can rp two characters I believe this rule is fair. Support #DuncanMessage Wall:DuncanFanTD is Awesome 17:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) #User:DerpyandDawn #User:LlewellynIsAwesome! ~Tyler is Awesome and you know it. #--TylerWebkinzFan 21:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:DuncanRocks123|'Duncan is']] [[Message_Wall:DuncanRocks123|'Better --DuncanRocks123']] 03:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) # # # # # Oppose # # # # # # # # # # Topic 4 Plots/interactions This one is mainly a response to Flurries blog. I create plots to make my character interesting and entertaining to watch. Characters like Dakota, Katie, Cody, and Jo should either create a plot, or basically wait for their elimination to happen. Not saying that they do not have a shot at winning, but without a plot a character is basically just there. Either way my main idea is that contestants with plots will naturally go far ex: Duncan, Samey, Scott, Sugar, Sky, etc. Alliances do effect a characters odds of merging, but most of them do not dominate a game. They do cause many eliminations, but there are easy ways to prevent or create alliances. Anyways this subject is boring me, plots are awesome and try to have developed interactions Topic 5 New Characters every few seasons Ok tdpi brought up this idea and I agree with it 100%. Characters like Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, Duncan, etc will end up getting overused and boring. So every few seasons we should have a generation 1 2 and 3 cast. The Gen 1 cast is season 1 and 2. Gen 2 cast is season 3 cast and Gen 3 is TBD. Obviously there are exceptions for characters like Leshawna or Scarlett in season 1. My point is that new casts every few seasons will make the rp interesting and new conflicts relationships and friendships will be created. Support #DuncanMessage Wall:DuncanFanTD is Awesome 17:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) #User:DerpyandDawn #User:TDPIScarlett #[[User:DuncanRocks123|'Duncan is']] [[Message_Wall:DuncanRocks123|'Better --DuncanRocks123']] 03:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) The only problem with this is finding new characters to rp # # # # # # Oppose #User:LlewellynIsAwesome! ~Tyler is Awesome and you know it. How dare you try to take my baby Tyler away from me. And plus. If we have a selected cats. People would be forced to play characters that they don't enjoy. For example, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to be forced to play as Ezekiel, or Staci, even Leonard. #--TylerWebkinzFan 21:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) No thanks, I would have difficultlies trying to find a Gen 2 and 3 contestant that isn't already taken... # # # # # # # # To be continued...... Category:Blog posts